emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1965 (18th April 1995)
Plot Robert asks Jack about his mum. He wants to know if Jack rowed with her as much as he does with Sarah. Jack tries to reassure Robert that things are going to be different from now on. Chris and Frank discuss working out a divorce settlement for him and Kathy. Frank wants to handle it all because Chris is too emotionally involved. Robert lets slip that he has had a lamb of his own to look after while he has been away, but he still refuses to say where he has been. Tina asks Zak how he has suddenly acquired a pen full of lambs and ewes. Zak says that he found them wandering and thought he would look after them. Zak and Nellie want to know where Tina is spending all her time these days. She tells them that she is staying at Dolores's house as it is handy for school. Butch tells Nellie and Zak that school finished two weeks ago for Easter. WPC Lunn jokingly says to Jack that she cannot imagine where Robert gets his stubborn streak from. She offers to speak to Robert. The press arrive at the farm for a `happy family' shot. Kim still encourages Kathy to ask for shares in the Tate business as part of her divorce settlement. She will then buy them from Kathy. Dave arrives at the stables and the atmosphere is strained between him and Kathy. WPC Lunn tries to talk to Robert, but he clams up. Later, he shows his para badge to Donna and tells her that he has been on a secret mission and that he is waiting for further orders. Biff thinks that Kathy has been using Dave. Terry finally gets angry when Britt orders him about in the bar. They have a public row. Britt is furious with Terry. He is determined to sort things out. Viv, Vic and Betty discuss lesbians. Donna tells her parents that Robert has been on a mission with the army. Jessica clashes with Tina again. Terry calls to see Gerald Taylor and tells him that he wants to move from The Woolpack as it is dull. He says that things aren't going well for them, but Gerald points out that Britt is the only reason that he has got a job and he should watch out because if anything happens to ruin their marriage, Terry would be out of a job. Biff announces that he is moving in with Jessica, but she has a big row with Tina. Terry tells Britt that he has been to see Gerald, but he won't say what they discussed. Tina asks Luke if she can borrow some money from him. Vic tells Jan what Robert told Donna. Frank tells Chris his master plan concerning Kathy. Gerald calls Britt and asks her to meet him, Terry overhears. Frank offers Kathy £80,000 as her share in the divorce settlement. She surprises both him and Chris by saying that that is nowhere near enough. She has somehow got hold of inside information on the profits expected from Tate Holdings of which Chris has a one third share - property alone is valued at £2.3 million, new golf course at £850,000, Holiday Park profits should be over £200,000 and then there is the farms. Both Frank and Chris are astonished that she knows so much about Chris's assets. She asks Frank for at least a quarter of a million pounds. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley Guest cast *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt (credited as 'WPC Wendy Hunt') *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes